


Who Are You?

by Animelover_gayshipper0624



Series: Tears are useless [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Lisa, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lee Taemin, CEO Jeon Jungkook, CEO Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, CEO Kim Namjoon | RM, CEO Kim Seokjin | Jin, CEO Kim Taehyung | V, CEO Min Yoongi | Suga, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jimin, Sugar Baby Park Jimin, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, beta rose, omega jennie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover_gayshipper0624/pseuds/Animelover_gayshipper0624
Summary: BTS has always loved to take care of people, however most people in their lives don't want to be taken care of. Lucky for them Jimin is just the person they have been searching for.Jimin was just kicked out of his apartment. He has no clothes, no money, and no family he can ask for help. On his 3rd day of sleeping in the park, he meets BTS. They offer to take care of him and all they ask for in exchange....is his body.Will he accept their offer?





	1. Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted. So I will apologize in advance if this sucks.
> 
> I just wanna say that I love BTS. They are absolutely amazing and unbelievably talented. Did anyone else sing the title? No. Just me? Ok then.
> 
> I'm in love with JiminxBTS shipping. And I will only ever write about bottom Jimin so please no hate(I warned you before you actually started reading...remember that).
> 
> So without further ado, lets get this started. Enjoy!

Author's P.O.V.

"Wait! Wait! Please don't do this!" Jimin yelled as he banged on the door.  
Jimin's landlord had just thrown him out of his apartment without giving him any time to pack a bag or collect any of his stuff. All of his clothes, his phone, and what little money he had left was still in there.  
"At least let me get my stuff. I have the right. I payed for all of the stuff in there with my own money!" Jimin argued with my landlord.  
"You spent money on usless things rather than paying your rent. As far as I care, anything in this apartment is now mine. Seeign as how this is now my property" said his landlord, "Now get lost. If I see you on this property again I'll have your ass arrested".

Jimin's P.O.V.

This sucks. Why was lady luck never on my side? As far as i knew, I've never done anything to piss her or God off. I reach inside my pocket for a ciggerate and realize that not only do I not have them, I also don't have my suppresents. "That's not good. My heat will start in about a week. I need those." I thought.  
I walk to the nearest park and lay down on the bench. Its freezing. I'm hardly clothed and now I have to sleep on this freezing ass bench in the middle of fucking winter. I'm in ripped black jean, a white sweater, and black leather boots. Not the greatest outfit to be in outside. I suck it up and try to fall asleep and not freeze to death.

Next Morning (Still Jimin's P.O.V.)

I'm not sure when I fell alsepp but I'm greatful that I did. I get up off the bench and stretch as I feel how sore my back is. I decide to get off of my butt and start lookingfor a job so I at lesast have some to eat. Speaking of eating, my stomach chooses at that moment to demonstrate what a whale sounds like. I blush out of embarassment and get up. Luckily no one was around me. 

Later in the Day (Still JImin's P.O.V.)

Seriously? I live in this big ass town(Seoul) and not one place is fucking hiring? I gice up for the day and decide to head back to park. I'm not ready to face my second night at the park but I have no other choice. I lay down and close my, slowly falling alseep as exhaustion takes over my body.

BTS P.O.V.

We all flinched as Mark slammed the door yelling a lot of profanities that Jin did not find appealing. He was the sixteenth sugar baby we've had leave us this year and honestly he's been the worst one so far. In case you can't tell, we have this need to take care of people. The correct term are suger daddies and sugar babies.  
We all sit around our dining room table discussing ways to get a new sugar baby and keep him this time.  
"I vote we just find someone and keep them tied to the bed. Spoil him to death but make it where he can't ever leave us" said Yoongi.  
"That seems like a little bit much. What if we actually try and find someone that for sure wants to be completely pampered. Someone who is ok with not having to do anything for themselves?" said Namjoon.  
"I don't know. I kind of agree with Yoongi Hyung" said Jungkook.  
"Same here" said Taehyung.  
"You guys! That is too much. Not to mention, completely illegal" said Seokjin.  
"What I f we did a combination of both? Find someone that wants to be treated the way we want to treat him. But also do everything thing we can to keep him here, with us" said Hoeseok.  
We all looked and at eachother and after some more debating we decided to go with Hoeseok's plan. With our plan decided we decide to go to bed and set out on our adventure to find our new baby boy in the morning.

In The Morning (Still BTS's P.O.V.)

We woke up, ate, showered, got dressed, and set out on our adventure. We spent the next two hours looking and had absolutely no luck. We decided to take a break at a nearby park when we saw what could only be described as an angel. We all shared a look and it was like we could practically read each others minds. We wanted him as our next sugar baby. And honestly, if he doesn't agree...we might end up using Yoongi's plan.  
He began to stir and wake up. When he opened his eyes, we said, "Good morning baby boy" simultaneously.

Jimin's P.O.V.

I woke up from hearing a lot of voices around me. When I opened my eyes I saw six unbelievably hot/handsome men.  
I looked at them and they all said "Good morning baby boy". Causing me to blush.  
"Good morning" I replied. Smiling, causing all of them to uwu.  
Lets see where this conversation takes me.


	2. I apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize

Dear readers,

I want to apologize to all of you. I haven't put out a new chapter yet and it's almost been a month. My life has been unbelievably crazy with just this month alone i have had to celebrate four different birthdays, I started attending college, and I'm sad to say...but my grandfather is deathly ill. And no, this is not me looking for sympathy but I'm trying to just let you guys knows what has been happening to me. 

But good news! I have been working on the actual next chapter and it will be published by the 30th of this month. You have my word.

Thank you to everyone who reads my fan fiction. I love all of you and everyone is so supportive and is giving me some amazing advice. Also, because a lot of you habe pointed it out and I agree with you, from now on the story will be told from the authors point of view (THATS ME!). I love you all and will talk to you again in a couple days. 

Love,

Author-nim

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ok. So that happened. Please leave comments and I will reply to them as they come in. 
> 
> Again, this was my first fanfiction that I have posted so please go easy on me for now. I will hopefully get better as I go along.
> 
> If you spot any spelling corrections please let me know and I will fix them.


End file.
